


CC18's Kinky Shorts

by CanonConvergence18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Kink, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonConvergence18/pseuds/CanonConvergence18
Summary: Just a collection of short smut fics based on some of my favorite kinks and fandoms. No plot to be found here, just pure naughtiness.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Rogue/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. Fun with Facials

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot more plot based stuff lately, but I felt like just doing some entirely smut based shorts. May feature some characters from my previous stories, but I'll also toss in some entirely new pairings for fun. If you have any prompts, feel free to suggest in the comments. No promises, but depending on how I'm feeling, I might give some a shot!

**Creative (Rogue/OC – X-Men)**

Being Rogue’s boyfriend came with a number of challenges. Having to constantly be aware of how we were touching so she didn’t accidentally kill me had the effect of making us constantly aware of each other’s bodies. We were always paying attention to how we were positioned, what she was wearing, and where her skin was exposed. Now you might think that was harder for me, since I was the guy in the relationship and my girlfriend happened to be incredibly well endowed. But that’s where you would be wrong.

I had _nothing_ on Rogue.

Now don’t get me wrong, I’ve got a healthy sex drive, but it was nothing compared to Rogue’s pure enthusiasm for sex. She told me she’d always had a fascination with sex, one that her mutation had done nothing to curb. If anything, her inability to actually _have_ physical contact made her want it even more.

I’d known about her mutation well before we’d gotten together, and I’d made clear from our first date that I wasn’t expecting anything physical. I really liked her, and I was fine with a non-physical relationship.

She’d responded by telling me, in no uncertain terms, that if we weren’t having _some_ kind of sex, I could go right ahead and get lost.

It turns out there’s a lot you can manage without making skin contact if you’re creative. And the restrictions of her powers had made Rogue _very_ creative.

She’d shown me that first night when we’d gotten back to the manor and she’d jerked me off with a pair of the softest, silkiest gloves you could ever imagine. She’d had me return the favor by fingering her while wearing another pair of gloves so thin and sheer it almost didn’t feel like I was wearing them.

The fun didn’t stop there. Not by a long shot.

I could do down on her if she was wearing stockings and we used a dental dam, although we had to be very careful once she came. Rogue was really squirmy, and I’d gotten a couple jolts when the stockings slipped.

She was quite happy to return the favor using flavored condoms, although she always made me take them off when I came. As if she weren’t perfect enough already, Rogue had a bit of a cum fetish, and reveled in me covering her face and tits.

Speaking of her tits; I did not know it was possible for a woman to love having her breasts played with as much as Rogue. I’d literally spent hours at a time alternating between gently teasing and roughly mauling her impressive bust while she writhed under my hands. My only regret was not being able to taste her skin while I was doing it.

Still, it’s not like I could really complain. Not when there was an incredibly sexy woman currently kneeling between my legs at the edge of the bed with her hands wrapped around my cock.

“C’mon, sugar,” she all but moaned. “Give me all your cum, paint me with it!”

There was no way I was going to be denying her, even I had wanted to; Rogue gave the most unbelievable handjobs. My hips bucked under her relentless onslaught, and I groaned, “I’m coming!”

She scooted closer, putting her face just under the tip as my cock jumped again and again between her gloved fingers, spraying cum across her beautiful features.

“That’s it, come all over me!” she demanded, not slowing down until I had given her every last drop. Then, she leaned forward and gave my cock the tiniest, quickest lick.

The contact, as brief as it was, sent an electric shock up my body and I gasped. My heart, already racing, felt like it might explode. Rogue just sat back on her heels with a satisfied look on her face.

“Sorry, sugar. Couldn’t help myself,” she said, her tone far from apologetic as she ran her tongue around her lips, gathering some of the sticky liquid. “I like seein’ how I look to you.”

She looked like a fallen angel; an incredible blend of corrupted beauty. Streaks of white had settled across her face, a bit even mixing with the white already in her hair. The smile she gave me was somehow beatific and devilish at the same time. In spite of the incredibly powerful orgasm I’d just had, I found my cock hardening again. Something about the little jolt of contact never failed to get me going again. Which Rogue knew perfectly well.

“Oh you still got some more for me?” she asked innocently. “Well you sure know how to flatter a girl.”

As she leaned back forward to take my cock in her hands again, I knew without a doubt I was the luckiest man in the world.

**Sweet** **(Liara/MShep – Mass Effect)**

Liara was a study in contrasts; quiet and gentle, yet unyielding as gravity when necessary. Kind and generous with her friends, uncompromising and cruel to her enemies. She was able to hold in perfect balance the tension between fierce intensity and angelic grace.

Her sexual appetites were no different.

She’d been a virgin when she and Shepard had first become lovers, but unlike most humans, she hadn’t been at all intimidated by the relative gap in their experience. Instead she’d shown a remarkable enthusiasm for broadening her sexual horizons. Stereotypes about the promiscuous nature of asari might be greatly exaggerated, but Liara’s curious nature meant she was interested in trying just about anything. Shepard found it quite refreshing to be with some so open and honest.

He’d also never been with anyone who managed to walk such a fine line between sweet and sensual.

Liara was clear about what she liked and what she didn’t. Not being human though, her preferences were entirely her own, and didn’t reflect any of the sexual socialization most humans went through.

For example, she didn’t see any reason why gentle, tender lovemaking shouldn’t end with Shepard coming all over her face.

She was on top at the moment, her movements slow and languid as she rode Shepard’s cock. Her slick walls gripped him tightly in time with the rise and fall of her hips on his lap. Her breasts swayed hypnotically above him; her dark blue nipples hardened to stiff points.

Her voice was low and quiet as she breathed, “Shepard, it feels so wonderful! I think I’m going to-”

That was all the warning he got before her pussy clenched violently around him and her arms gave out. Shepard wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she twitched and shook in throws of her orgasm. Liara was not as vocal as some of the human women Shepard has been with, but watching her come was no less spectacular for that. The breathy, almost frantic little moans she gave were some of the sexiest sounds he’d ever heard.

An uninformed human might think that Liara’s climax went on for an unusually long time. Unfortunately, Shepard couldn’t take sole credit for that; asari orgasms simply lasted longer than those of humans, a fact that caused him some measure of jealousy at times.

Some indeterminable length of time later, Liara stilled in Shepard’s arms and lifted her head to look at him, an exhausted, but deeply satisfied expression on her face.

“Thank you, love.” She kissed him softly. “But it looks like we’re not done yet.” As if to demonstrate her point, she ground her hips against his still hard cock. They weren’t currently bonded, so her orgasm hadn’t been quite enough to make Shepard come as well. However, the intensity and length of asari orgasms usually made them too sensitive to handle continued stimulation. So, Liara tended to finish him off in other ways.

Gingerly, she lifted herself off his cock and started to trail feather light kisses down his torso.

“You don’t have to.” Shepard’s protest was as reflexive as it was weak. Watching her come had made him desperate for his own release.

Liara was now nestled between his legs, her soft hands idly stroking his cock as she looked up at him. “Why? You know I like feeling your cum.”

This wasn’t some pornstar style fake dirty talk to get him off faster. By her own admission, Liara was too self-conscious to really get into dirty talk. She said only what she really meant, and only when she needed to.

Shepard’s feeble follow up died on his lips as Liara took him into her mouth. Liara’s technique for giving head was unlike any he’d ever experienced. She was slow and deliberate, taking her time to bathe every inch of his length with her tongue and lips. All the while, she peered up at Shepard, her eyes heavy lidded and seductive. He’d already been close before, and her ministrations brought him right over the edge.

Liara gave a soft moan and angled the tip of his cock so that his cum streamed out over her cheeks. Despite the overwhelming pleasure, Shepard forced himself to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss the show she was putting on for him. Even once his orgasm subsided, she continued to gently nuzzle his cock until the lower half of her face was slick with his semen.

“Mmm,” she sighed quietly, giving him a blissful smile. “That was nice.”

Shepard chuckled, suddenly exhausted. “You’re telling me. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that.”

Liara’s smile widened and she crawled up to lay next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Neither will I.”

**Filthy (Harry/Ginny – Harry Potter)**

“You like this, don’t you? Being used like a slut!”

Ginny would have nodded or said yes, but Harry’s grip on her hair and his cock filling her mouth prevented her from doing either. She had to settle for moaning around his cock, hoping that he was able to tell how much fun she was having.

“It turns you on, knowing this is all you’re good for!” he growled, driving his cock so far down her throat she would have choked if she hadn’t already cast a spell to suppress her gag reflex. “A useless, cock sucking whore!”

She could feel her cunt literally dripping down her thighs, but she couldn’t touch herself. The tight knots of silk binding her hands behind her prevented that. She would only be allowed to come once Harry had his fun and only if he was feeling generous. Until then, her only purpose was to satisfy his lust.

“Imagine if all your Quidditch fans could see you now. Tied up and on your knees. Imagine if they knew how big a slut you are!”

She moaned again, her whole body throbbing with excitement. It had taken Ginny a long time to come to terms with her degradation kink. For years she had tried to ignore the thrill that got at the idea of being used. She’d been raised to respect and stand up for herself, to never let anyone use her or take advantage of her. But the idea of being _taken_ , being _degraded_ , treated as if she was good for nothing else but a warm set of holes to satisfy Harry’s cock? It never failed to get her wet.

“You’re so much hotter like this, with your lips stretched around my dick,” Harry said as he buried his entire length in her throat. “You belong on your knees, sucking cock.”

She almost came just from his taunting. He’d gotten so good at giving her exactly what she wanted, and this only really worked if it was Harry. The idea of any of her prior boyfriends taking advantage of her like this did absolutely nothing for her. Harry was just so loving and sweet normally, so she knew his harsh language was just part of their play.

The breaking point, when Ginny had realized she couldn’t deny her kink any longer, came during a relatively innocuous outing. A group of giggling young women had approached them, asking for an autograph. Or rather, they had approached _Harry_ asking for an autograph, ignoring Ginny as thoroughly as if she’d been wearing an Invisibility Cloak. Right as they left, one leaned in close and whispered something in Harry’s ear that caused him to turn a deep shade of red.

It had taken a considerable amount of wheedling and threatening to get Harry to divulge what the fangirl had said.

“She said if I wanted to have some proper fun she’d let me do anything I wanted to her,” he’d muttered, not looking at her. “She put a lot of emphasis on the ‘anything.’”

The surge of heat that ran through Ginny at hearing that came not just from angry indignation that some random bint would make a pass at _her_ boyfriend, but also from poorly repressed _desire_. If Harry was going to do awful, depraved things to anyone, it would be Ginny! Quite unintentionally, the fangirl had hit on one of Ginny’s most shameful yet favourite fantasies; one where she imagined being a desperate nobody who offered up her body for Harry’s pleasure, knowing all the while that he was just using her.

Harry, who had been waiting nervously for her response, was more than a bit surprised when she’d stripped her clothes off and hurled herself at him desperately. After some of the best sex they’d ever had, she’d confessed her fantasies to him. And being the good Gryffindor he was, he rose to the challenge of fulfilling each and every one magnificently.

“I can’t wait to cover your pretty little slut face with my cum. Maybe I’ll take a few photos as keepsakes.”

Fuck, she felt so hot with her throat stretching around his cock! She hoped he wasn’t just saying it, and that he’d follow through on his promise.

She felt him start to pulse in her throat right before he tore his cock out of her mouth, allowing her to catch a full breath for the first time in many minutes.

“Is that what you want?” he asked, starting to fist his cock. “You want my cum?”

“Yes please!” she begged, her voice hoarse. She couldn’t taker her eyes of his hand, gliding up and down his thick, spit-soaked cock. “I want your cum all over my worthless, whore face! Please cover me in your cum!”

With a noise that bordered on a roar, Harry yanked head back roughly to create the perfect canvas for him to paint. Ginny watched in rapture as his cock jumped over and over, spraying sticky, thick semen over her upturned face. She didn’t move or flinch, except to whimper pathetically as his seed landed on her cheeks, lips, and forehead. Her eyes stung as some dripped down her face, but it wasn’t a surprise. There were spells to protect her eyes, but Harry had followed her wishes in not casting them; who cared if a whore got some cum in her eye after all?

When he was done, he stared down at her with a triumphant gleam in his eye, like he’d just conquered the world. Ginny absolutely _adored_ that look, it made her feel filthy and sexy. She would have honestly been happy if it had ended there, but Harry wasn’t done with her yet

He crouched down next to her, keeping his tight grip on her hair and forced her to lean towards him.

“Does my slut want to come?” he whispered in her ear.

She nodded as best she could while thus restrained. “Yes, I need it so much! You’ve been so good to me, please let me come!”

“Well since you asked so nicely.”

His free hand went to her soaking cunt and she cried out as he slipped two fingers into her. He wasn’t at all gentle with her, he used her pussy like he’d used her throat; simply for his own enjoyment.

“I want to hear you come for me,” he growled into her ear. “I want you to scream my name!”

She couldn’t do anything but obey. “Oh God, Harry!” Her pussy clenched around his fingers, squirting onto the carpet. She’d already been so turned on, so close from being treated like nothing more than a fucktoy that she couldn’t have held out if she’d tried. The only thing keeping her from collapsing completely was Harry’s hand in her hair while he mercilessly finger fucked her through the most intense orgasm of her life.

When Harry withdrew his fingers from her still spasming pussy, they were coated with her orgasm. He then proceeded to smear his hand across her cum stained face, before forcing his fingers into her mouth. She eagerly licked up their mixed cum, sucking his digits clean.

Harry pulled her close against his chest, where she leaned, shuddering in near incoherent ecstasy.

“Good girl,” he whispered to her. The praise after being used brought on a fresh wave of exhausted arousal.

“Thank you, Harry,” she all but babbled. “Oh fuck, thank you so much, it was so perfect! But didn’t you say you were going to take pictures.”

Harry chuckled. “I’ll go get the camera.”


	2. Old Friends (Star Wars: Rebels)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka discreetly visits an old friend while on Coruscant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by MaximumNexus3224, Ahsoka gets facefucked by Lux Bonteri. Post Clone Wars, both characters are of age.

Ahsoka drew her robes tightly around herself as she moved through the bright lights of Coruscant’s upper levels. Non-humans were not as prevalent on the capital planet as they had once been, and Ahsoka was not eager to draw attention to herself. She had been presumed dead following Order 66, but there was no reason to press her luck, especially not in the heart of the Empire. As a general rule she tried to avoid the Core Worlds, but the mission had been too important to delegate to anyone else.

Besides, she had an old friend to visit…

Lux Bonteri was not as wealthy as most other Senators, a combination of his family assets being seized for their involvement with the Separatists and his refusal to take bribes in exchange for political favors. Still, while he was not able to afford a plush apartment in 500 Republica, the building Ahsoka slipped into was far from the poverty she’d experienced at times.

A small wave of her hand got her past the doorman without any fuss. There were no cameras to worry about, and even if there had been, all they would have picked up was a dark, hooded shape flitting between the shadows.

A simple twist with the Force got her into Lux’s apartment. It was late, but there was still light spilling out of his office door. She snuck up and grinned when she saw that he was leaning back in the tall chair behind his desk, apparently asleep. She knew the perfect way to wake him.

Stepping softly into the office, she let her robe drop to the floor before beginning to shed the rest of her clothes. By the time she reached the desk, she was completely naked. She knelt next to Lux and slowly started opening his pants, doing her best not to wake him. Once his cock was free, she gently took him into her mouth until he was fully hard. Lux shifted a bit, moaning softly in his sleep. Ahsoka grinned before slowly taking his whole length into her mouth and down her throat, humming at she did.

She knew it was working when he stirred, and she felt a hand cup the back of her head. Letting his cock fall from her lips, she smiled up at Lux, who looked completely awake now.

“You’re late,” he said with a fond smile.

“I’m sorry,” she said, nuzzling the tip of his cock with her lips. “How can I make it up to you?”

His grin turned predatory. “I can think of a few ways.”

“Show me.”

And he did. He shifted so that he had a tight grip on her montrals, then pulled her face back onto his cock. She parted her lips eagerly as he drove himself into her throat. He didn’t take his time or go slow, knowing she could take every inch and more, and she ceded control to him completely. Her head bounced on his lap, the sound of his cock invading her throat filling the office. While he used her mouth, she slipped a hand down to her already wet pussy.

She’d missed this so much, not having to worry about politics or rebellions or survival. Just her and Lux, and his cock buried in her throat.

“Fuck, I’ve missed your mouth!” Lux hissed, echoing her thoughts perfectly. “Those beautiful lips are so perfect wrapped around my cock.”

Ahsoka moaned loudly to let him know that she was enjoying his dirty talk.

“I’ve been _dreaming_ about coming down your throat,” he continued, picking up on her cue. “I haven’t had an orgasm in a week, just waiting for you.”

She desperately hoped he was telling the truth, because the idea of him denying himself, saving up all his cum for her was seriously turning her on. Her fingers danced over her clit, hoping that she might be able to time her orgasm with his.

He continued slamming her face into his groin without mercy, gagging her with his cock and causing her eyes to run. She made sure to massage his balls with her free hand, wanting to give him as much pleasure as possible. She hoped he wasn’t attached to his leggings, because she was pretty sure she’d drooled on them enough that they’d be permanently stained. Only the Force kept air flowing to her brain, although she was almost tempted to let him facefuck her into unconsciousness. The idea of him using her passed out body however he liked sent a little thrill through her.

“Gods above, Ahsoka, I’m gonna come!” Lux cried, shoving his cock as deep as he possibly could into her throat.

She moaned as the first few spurts of his cum shot straight into her stomach. He let her pull back slightly towards the end, so that the rest covered her tongue, letting her taste his seed. He had plenty to give after going so long without an orgasm, and she reveled the heavy taste of his cum. Just as she milked the last few drops out of him, she came as well, waves of pleasure crashing over her. Through it all, she kept her lips tightly sealed around his cock, her muffled noises of pleasure sending vibrations up his shaft that made him continue to twitch in her mouth.

Only once she was sure they had both spent themselves did she draw of his cock, making sure she wasn’t spilling anything. Then, she titled her head back and opened her mouth to show him the pool of cum sitting on her tongue. She swirled it around, feeling wonderfully like a cheap lower level prostitute before finally closing her mouth and swallowing.

“I’ve missed that so fucking much,” she said, nuzzling his semi-hard cock again. “Please tell me you cleared your schedule?”

“Completely,” Lux said. “I’m yours for the next two days.”

Two days of Lux fucking her into oblivion sounded like the best thing Ahsoka had ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave prompts in the comments. I can't guarantee I'll get to them, but I'm finding it easier to write short little drabbles lately and any suggestions are welcome!


End file.
